


Respectfully Decline

by JoZPierce



Category: Indiana Jones
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoZPierce/pseuds/JoZPierce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Indiana Jones writes a letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respectfully Decline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eisoj5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisoj5/gifts).



April 12, 1975

Dear Dr. Berger,

Thank you for your kind invitation to present a lecture of my choice at your new education center at Crow Canyon.

Unfortunately, I must respectfully decline your generous offer.

It has recently come to my attention – in a recent editorial published in _American Antiquity_ by Lewis Binford – that I am unfit to practice archaeology. His exact words were “old relic,” “incompetent,” and “a sorry excuse for a scholar.” He also suggested that I should permanently retire my trowel.

I was also surprised to learn that my archaeological skills are not only antiquated, but are also straight out of a Hollywood film. After being called a “Swashbuckler” more than four times in just one paragraph, it is clear that my field methods are in sharp opposition to the goals of this “New Archaeology” that I am hearing so much about.

So, instead of wasting your time, presenting on some archaeological adventure of a bygone era, I will instead suggest that you contact Dr. Binford and ask him to address your groups. I am sure that his theories about this “New Archaeology” are much more exciting for general audiences. You can tell him that I highly recommended him.

You can also tell him that I have a brilliant idea of how to put my trowel to very good use.

Respectfully yours,

Indiana Jones

Professor Emeritus


End file.
